


Jihoon just didn't want spaghetti bolognese for dinner again

by toezi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toezi/pseuds/toezi
Summary: Jihoon needs to cuddle his baby immediately!





	Jihoon just didn't want spaghetti bolognese for dinner again

**Author's Note:**

> Mingyu: tonight's menu is spaghetti bolognese  
> Jeonghan: that's the 5th time this week  
> Mingyu: well why don't you just learn how to cook  
> -twitter.com/ ultjosh

Mingyu dragged his sleeve across his eyes, careful not to touch them with his hands and irritate them more. Mingyu loved making dinner, but cutting onions was definitely his least favorite part. 

As he was mumbling about how annoying onions are, there was a light pattering of bare feet on hard floor approaching him. 

Cold hands grabbed his shoulders and turned him away from the counter. 

“Jihoon?” Mingyu guessed, since his vision was blurred by tears. It was hardly likely to be anybody else anyways, since they lived alone in their small apartment. 

“Oh no…” Jihoon cooed, wiping Mingyu’s tears away with his thumbs. “Is my big guy okay?” He held Mingyu’s face in his hands and looked up at him with a worried expression. 

Mingyu’s face heated up as he laughed a little at how attentive Jihoon was being “I’m just cutting some onions for dinne-” He tried to explain before Jihoon shouted out another “Oh No! My baby is crying!” 

Jihoon held back a smile, trying not to break his worried facade, and Mingyu was suddenly aware that he didn’t have to reassure the older that he was okay. 

“I can’t just let my baby cry like this! I have to call the cuddle police!” 

Mingyu giggled as he was pushed in front of his roommate and led towards the living room, arms encircling his waist and never letting go as they waddled over to the couch.

Mingyu plopped down on the couch and Jihoon laid in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, humming gently as he ran his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. 

“Jihoonie, let me go…” he said with little determination, because honestly this was way better than cooking.  

“Can’t. You’ve been arrested by the cuddle police.” 

“I need to make dinner Hoonie, can’t I at least be innocent until proven guilty?” Mingyu whined. 

Jihoon took a good look at his pouting boyfriend and frowned, feigning sympathy, “Too bad you’re guilty of being my big baby.” He ended with a mischievous smile before tickling Mingyu’s face with a million tiny kisses. 

“Please!! Send me to prison instead! Anything but this!” Mingyu giggled as his playful boyfriend continued to shower him with love. 

It was rare for Jihoon to be the one babying Mingyu, since he was the one who usually enjoyed being spoiled and cuddled by his personal space heater, but Mingyu didn’t mind. 

And sometimes Jihoon just needed a little dose of Mingyu giggles, whether caused by a dumb joke or a small kiss to the freckle on his nose, because he adored the younger boy so much. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Mingyu needs to be babied" my friends said.  
> "Okay" I said. 
> 
> I apologize for how absolutely tooth rotting this is but sometimes you just gotta! and if ANYBODY comes here and says Jihoon doesn't like skinship you are WRONG.  
> :) I have twitter: draculiniseo (for october, hootyhoon is the regular) :)


End file.
